Memory Of Destruction
by shippergirl9001
Summary: All her life Zara wanted happiness any what ever way she could find it being the half Arcosian bastard child of the ruler of the universe Lord Frieza she fights her hole life to find out how to live while constantly trying to compete with herself to become stronger. This is the story of my Oc Zara the daughter of Frieza and Zarbon and her coming to terms with her life in a sort of


I glanced out of the window from the main control room this is one of the only places I could go and not worry about everyone breathing down my neck. Namek, I squinted at the planet it was just some god forsaken pile of rubble. As if this planet had these so called Dragon Balls as paranoid as Father is though it's no doubt he is taking it very seriously. Which means I have to go with him while Kurieza gets to kiss Grandfather's ass on Arcose. Then again I would hate that just as much with all the disapproving looks I get.

"Ice-Zara would it kill you to sit up straight god knows what Frieza would do if he saw you acting so sullen." Zarbon said moving my hair out of my eyes.

"Would you stop always touching my hair Zarbon." I spat he was so annoying I thought moving my hair back.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to dress and would it kill you to call me father at least when you're not around Frieza or his family?"

I sighed at the last comment I'm almost certain he does this stuff to irritate me. It was like he enjoyed bringing up that I was some half-breed bastard child. I was about reply with the first quip I could think of to be honest it would probably have been about is stupid ego. Then I noticed everyone had turned to the doorway.

"Lord Frieza" I bowed institutionally at his presence. He glanced at me slightly as if he was surprised I was here in the first place he wasn't pleasant to around at the best of times but now he looked like he was about snap at any moment. Everyone on the ship was concerned with their own well being who knows what he would with the prospect of immortality at his grasp he would do anything to gain that kind of power. Even Zarbon looked a bit off put by Father and for like of a better term he was his favorite whore he would rarely threaten him and even more rarely would Zarbon show any kind of worry about it. I glanced down at the engraving on my armor I was an heir he couldn't by law kill me but then again I don't think with holding this information from grandfather was legal either.

He flouted pass in is chair to the navigator for a split second I felt both our sets of crimson eyes meet he gave me a somewhat disproving look before returning his gaze to the navigator. I honestly feel bad for him Father was scary at the best of times and they weren't use to him constantly hanging over there shoulder like I was. When I come to this side of the ship I normally just sit there and try to stay out of the way of everyone.

"How soon can we land." He asked coldly with a slight frown. Don't stutter I thought the navigator was clearly buckling under the pressure and on such a small question.

"Well...uh it should only be a few moments..about five minutes.." The navigator spoke shaken. Father made a small noise before lifting his finger and sending a death beam straight through the alien navigators heart. Idiot I mumbled almost completely silently. I never got over seeing people die like that it just felt wrong no matter how much I tried to ignore it.

"Know whoever thinks they can land this ship in under three minutes please step forward.

A short purple alien hunched forward he was one of the most hideous creators I had ever seen he had matted strains of green hair nearly the same shade as mine however his head was stretched out in such a way it looks as if he should topple over in any moment.

"Lord Frieza I believe I can land the ship in around two minutes." He spoke clearly taking a polite bow he looked very confident and didn't lack for respect rare traits to find together these days I thought recalling all the servants I had. Father smiled slightly and that's when I realized it was Banya, Coolers old navigator Father most have paid him a hefty wager not many would have the bravery to leave the ship of a royal even to work for another.

"Ice what are you doing up here?" I felt my heart sink as he turned to me." I want you, Zarbon and Dodoria to come with me when I land I do not want anything to go a miss on this god forsaken rock so I'm not taking any chances." Father said in his normal elegant voice.

"Yes sir we'll be there right away."Zarbon said giving me my que to exit the room he was good at being a lap dog it was actually kind of impressive if not insulting. When I went to his home planet with him for a week while father had business on Arcose, he was so well respected as Prince it was bizarre in so many ways people called me Zara not Ice or Ice-Zara and even stranger the fact that I was the daughter of Lord Frieza ruler of the universe seemed to pale in comparison to the fact that I was Zarbon's daughter. Looking back I guess I was like Kurieza an heir that meant something. I walked quickly into my room its a pathetic drabble in comparison to my rooms on stationed planets then again I am rarely on missions with Father. I glanced at the large mirror in my room I hated it I made the mistake of looking at my reflecting again I looked like a pathetic child I was weak. At my strongest my power level was around two million. less than half of Frieza or Kurieza. I'm less then them I thought running my hand on the thin black lines that ran under my eyes they stood out so much against my starch white skin I would look like a normal Arcosian child if it wasn't for my stupid hair I look like someone took two different races, shook them in a bag and pulled me out although I suppose that's not far off I touched my face again Zarbon always use to say how pretty I am but I'm really not I sighed grabbing the scissors of my table and cut away at my hair so it was line with my lips. "Good know I can stop worrying about Zarbon always messing my hair up." I whispered to my self to bad I can't fix all my problems with a hair cut I thought splashing water on my face. Time to go if I'm late Frieza might actually kill me this time.

When I entered the main chamber room in the center of the ship I relized they were waiting for me. I'm never late I walked as quietly as I could trying to blend in. I was clearly not adept in my sneaking whoever because Dodoria grunted as I took a step. I Iooked up only to be quikly greeted by a disaproving from the Zarbon for cutting my hair I would have made some excuse about it getting in the way he hated it when I cut my hair, but I was much more worried about Father being upset. To my suprise however he just chuckled at me as I got to my place to stand.

"I say someone is starting to take more after Zarbon if you keep this up I might have to send someone to make sure you stay on time." Father chuckled as both Zarbon and my self tried to hide our faces. He's making jokes it's not normal for him to act so calm but then I noticed why. Ever power level that showed up on my scouter was under 100.

The fact wasn't surprising but a part of me wished it was going to be more of a challenge. This could be my last mission who knows what Frieza will do once he becomes immortal.

The silent signals from the foot soldiers told me it was time to get into formation to leave the ship. I stood as far away from the other elite soldiers while still not attracting attention to myself but luckily they were all so busy with there own problems they barely had time to fret if Frieza's little brat daughter ran off. We slowed down at the first sight of what looked like a village of some sort I made a almost frantic attempt to blend in. After that it was a blur like a normally mission I cringed when father had the namekians tortured it was actually surreal to see them cry I quiet crying after I was abut five seeing them cry reminded me of those times before I had to be such an adult I was always so jealous of Kurieza he still got to be a child and he was older then me...No I have to be stronger I'm not like them I thought looking at the lifeless eyes of one of them. I tried not to look away I'm better then them I am Ice-Zara heir to Arcose and I am not a weak lowlife I mental played over trying to install the sentiments I knew I should already have. Aperantly I was making some sort of weird face because Zarbon looked at me questioningly picking up the magical orb the elder Namkien had given to Father before he killed him.

" Stop looking at me like that Dad- I silently cursed realising what I had done I hadn't refured to Zarbon as Dad since I was a very small child Father was sure to beat that out of me real quick once I meet Grandfather. Zarbon smiled slightly he got away with so much shit it wasn't fair he could call me Zara and just get a bad look from Frieza but god forbid I even look at anyone funny I just hate it!

Zarbon's smile widened he knew it made me mad when I slip up on things.

" Humph you're just like Frieza but know matter how proper you try to be you can't counsel all your emotions. Its weird how any informality sets you off must be an arcosian thing he finished starting to walk over too his position as Father's right hand before I suddenly interjected.

" You're just his whore! Zarbon you dont know what its like because of you I have to keep going I have to deal with being beat publicly to keep you happy because if Frieza didn't have such an infatuation with you he would have killed me and I just ...I defused my rant regretting what I said it just came out I didn't even really know I felt all those things I just felt a huge weight on my shoulders leave. As to be expected I was meet with a sharp slap acrose my face knocking me of my feet though I barely felt anything at all but what came next surprised me.

" You don't understand do you he fights so hard to keep you alive and not just for me you're a child and you really can't see these things. " He sharply replied helping me up to my feet and moving my hair from my face attempting to make me look presentable as he went to give the Dragon Ball back to Father. The next two days went by around the same Dodoria would torture the information out of the Namkieans but I was generally left out of the mix I did began to wonder what Zarbon meant about Frieza though.


End file.
